The Pearl of the Orient Seas
by Remlexterston Schmidt
Summary: The History of the Islands in the Philippines retold with characters from Hetalia: Axis Powers. (Forgive me if I have any errors. If so, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it.)
1. Act 1 - Chapter 1

Antonio sighs, as he scans the vast ocean. It was calm, and the sounds that are audible are the chattering of his crew, and the sounds of boots stomping on the wooden floor of the ship's deck. "It's quiet. A bit too quiet," he mutters.

"Indeed it is." Magellan stands beside him. "Calming to your mind, and helps you think."

"Si, but what is currently on my mind is whether we'll reach any land soon, or not," Antonio replies.

"Please, do not lose hope. We will see an island or two, very soon." Magellan pats Antonio's shoulder.

"I hope you are not wrong, Ferdinand."

Suddenly, the crew starts to hustle and bustle, seemingly excited of whatever they saw in the distance. "Una isla! Land over there!" one of the crew members shouts. Antonio and Magellan look over the ship's railings, and shore is what they saw, indeed. "See, Senhor Antonio?" Magellan says with a smile. Antonio returns the smile, and commands to lower the boats. Magellan, him, and a few soldiers and crew members hops in, and begins to row towards this newfound land.

x-x

Antonio steps into the shore of the island. The natives greet them, who looked at them suspiciously, and some hiding behind the bushes. But one native stood out.

Her beauty mesmerized Antonio and the men. She was decorated with fabrics, necklace shells, flowers and tattoos on her face, yet she is only a child. A couple of men stand close to her, as they speak in their language. She, then, replies in a voice so small, but beautiful, and so calming. Antonio looks at her in awe, as the child walks closer. She speaks in her own language, but in a tone as if she's asking.

The Spanish didn't know what to say, whether he should speak English or his language. The lady figured he couldn't understand, so she spoke again, slower, this time. He turns to Magellan and whispers, "I don't know what she's talking about."

"Me neither, nor the rest of the men," he whispers back. Then, one of Magellan's men says, "Perhaps I will help!"

Antonio Pigafetta is his name, the assistant of Ferdinand Magellan. He scrambles to his feet and approaches the two. "Maybe I can interpret what she says, for you to understand," says he. The trio look over to the child who is gazing at them with curiosity. Pigafetta kneels before the girl, and talks to her like how an adult speaks to his child. He turns to the country and Magellan, and says, "She says she wants to know who you are. I told her, though she does not understand."

"Well, of course she doesn't," says Antonio.

"Perhaps, I'll try to learn their language and communicate with them," replies Pigafetta.

"We don't have the time."

"We have all the time in the world, my country. Just be patient!" Pigafetta smiles at Antonio. The little child looks at one of the men beside her. The man had tattoos all over his body, and an animal skin was wrapped around his waist. He had a grumpy look on his face, suggesting that he is quite cautious of the newcomers. He spoke in the unknown language, and points to one of the men clad in armour, and the swords that he has in hand.

"I think he's asking what those are…?" Pigafetta speaks.

"It's called a breastplate," Magellan says in a slow manner, and pats on the breastplate on one of the men. "It is to protect us from being injured."

"Buuurest… Plet?" the child slowly repeats.

"Very good!" Antonio exclaims. He kneels to the level of the child, and says, "My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo!" He tries to teach the child to say his name.

"Ann… to… nyo?" the child repeats again.

"Si! Si, hija! You get it!" Pigafetta giggles at the sight of Antonio being excited. Suddenly, another native came, shouting in their language. He was different. He was dressed in red fabrics, and like the others, he had tattoos.

He opens his arms wide, and continues to speak about something, as he points to the sky and bows down to the Spaniards. "I suppose they think of us as people sent from the heavens. Like the giant men we once visited," says Pigafetta.

"Why does every native think of us that way?" one exclaims.

"Hey, you never know when someone will go against us," says another.

"All right, men. That's enough," Juan Serrano, the captain-general of Santiago, steps into the field. "So, do wake make trading with these people or what?"

"Perhaps so, but first, we must introduce them to Christianity!" says Antonio. The man with the red fabrics, assuming to be the tribe leader, stands and approaches them, still speaking in the unknown language. He holds the hand of Magellan, and leads them to their tribe. However, the grumpy native from earlier stops the tribe leader, and talks to him about something. The tribe leader calms him down, and reassures him. He turns to Magellan, and speaks slowly, pointing to the swords, and making gestures.

"I think he wants us to show what we're capable of," translates Pigafetta.

"All right then, let's have a bit of a duel!" Juan commands his men to do so. After that, two men volunteered, and start fighting. The sounds of the clanging of the swords attracted more natives, witnessing something new to their eyes.

x-x

After the duel, the natives cheer at the amazing fight. The two soldiers bowed, and returned to the group. The tribe leader, once again, welcomes the foreigners and commands everyone to have a grand celebration for the 'superior ones'. However, Antonio was more interested in the child. He felt the need to be with her, and protect her.

"Perhaps she's a nation. Like you, signore, which quite explains your attraction to her," says Pigafetta when he told him about it. "Go on, go to her."

Antonio looks at the child who was playing with small animals. He taps her tiny shoulder, and the girl to him. She smiles and begs to be lifted up while saying, "Antonio! Antonio!" And then, he couldn't help but squeal a bit in the cuteness of this little child.

He picks her up, and she touches his face. He lets her explore his tan face, and then she stares at his bright green eyes. "Matahum nga…" she says in a tone as if she's in awe. It was the first time she saw green eyes, for the natives only have deep brown or black eyes.

That was it.

 _Antonio Fernandez Carriedo had fallen in love with the child._


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 2

The Spaniards did introduce Christianity to the people of the Island. They willingly accept it, and follow the traditions. They baptized them, and learnt to communicate with them. While all of that was happening, Antonio got to know the little girl. He taught her a bit of Spanish and English. That was, until, one tribe did not follow.

You remember the grumpy native from the last chapter, right? Yes, he's the one. You may all know him as the famous "Lapu-Lapu". He took away the child from Antonio, and rebelled against Catholicism. And these actions boiled Antonio's blood, and waged war against the tribe leader. Eventually, Antonio lost and Magellan died. The Spaniards retreated, with Juan Serrano taking command, but he swore that he will get the child back.

After several voyages from the Spaniards, the natives did not give away so easily. The young child grew as many tribes collaborate together to protect their lands, creating the Kingdom of Cebu. The tribe leaders recognize her as their leader, their nation.

x-x

 _February 22, 1565_

x-x

"So, here we are…" Antonio says under his breath, looking over to the shore of Samar. They go there by boat, and once again, they were greeted by cautious natives. However, they welcomed them to the island, instead of attacking them.

Miguel Lopez made a very good relationship with the Datu of the tribe, and they performed on what the natives called "Blood Compact", which was also performed in the Datu of Limasawa, and the Datu of Bohol. Miguel befriended all of these Datus, and the Rajah of Bohol, and were in good terms. A month after that, they returned to Cebu.

Antonio was anxious, and he wonders whether he'll see _her,_ and will she think of him. A traitor? Murderer? Liar? But he couldn't think of that now, he has to focus. Though, he expects the people to attack them again. And he was right. Rajah Tupas challenged them, but this time, they were overpowered. Miguel decided to establish a colony there, which led to the continuous colonization of the archipelago. But then, Antonio didn't care about what they'll gain.

He wanted to see her. He tried asking the natives, but they didn't know where she could be found. After numerous hours—no, _days_ of searching for her, all hope was lost. Antonio returned to his colony within the Islands.

x-x

 _1572_

x-x

Miguel died of a heart failure in that year, in Manila, which was an advantage to a rebellion. Multiple people of different Islands rebelled against the Spanish rule, and during that, Antonio had heard that _she_ was part of this rebellion. But despite of these rebellions, Spain still remained in the islands, which is now called by Miguel, _"Las Islas Filipinas"._ Antonio managed to find her again with the help of his soldiers, and promised to never lose her again. She was quite upset, but slightly happy, that she has found someone like her.

One day, Antonio knelt in front of the little nation. "We should give you a name," he says. "Besides Filipinas, of course."

Filipinas had learned his language a bit more than before, so she'll be able to talk to him without difficulties. "I've many names, and now you're going to give me another one to add to my long list," she retorts, and pouts. He looks at her straight in the eyes, a hint of… mixed feeling in them. "Mi corazón…" he whispers.

"Mi… corazón..? What's that?" Antonio ignores her question, and speaks again, "Maria Flores Corazon Carriedo. That's a nice name, isn't it?"

Filipinas thought for a while about the name. "I guess… it sounds okay. I'll use that name!" she says. Antonio nods in agreement. "Now then, want some churros?" He hands out a plate of churros. It's the first time Maria ate something from Spain's dishes. She hesitates, and takes a bite of the churro. Her eyes lit up with delight and she asks for more.

"It's delicious, ama!" she exclaims.

"Ama…?" Antonio asks. Maria is surprised at what she called Antonio.

"A-Ama… it means father."

Suddenly, Antonio drops the plate, his hands shivering slightly. Tears start to brim his eyes as he drops to his knees. Never did he ever dream that he'd be called "father" by a young nation. He starts crying, as he smiles wide. Maria doesn't know what's going on, and she is overcome by worry. "Antonio!? I-Is something…" She assists him to stand up, when he immediately hugs her tight.

"Maria… Mi hija… Te amo…" he whispers in her ear, while crying tears of happiness. Maria is hesitant to the sudden hug, but she does hug him back just as tight. She felt a new feeling course through her, something that she had never felt during the days before she was colonized, for all the natives did love her, but not in _that_ way. It was the first time that she felt so warm, so happy.

"Te amo…"

x-x

"Here we are, Maria!" Antonio yells happily as he uncovers her eyes. Maria opens her eyes; looks at Antonio's home in awe. "It's so big!" she exclaims.

"Indeed, hija. You'll be staying here for a few days. Meanwhile—" Antonio was cut off by a loud wail from upstairs. "Oh my…" Maria's eyes widen, and she quickly hides behind Antonio's coat. "I-Is that a ghost..?" she asks. He shakes his head while smiling, then, another wail occurs.

"ANTONIO!" A crying boy came running down the stairs, and hugs the man's legs. "Where have you been, bastard!? What took you so long!?" The boy proceeds to hit Antonio's legs. Antonio giggles and lifts the boy up. "Lo siento, Lovi~! I've missed you so, so much!" Antonio hugs the boy. Maria tugs the coat, and peeks over.

"Ah! Of course!" He puts the boy down. "Lovino, meet Maria and Maria, meet Lovino."

Lovino looks at Maria from top to toe, and who is standing next to the Spanish. Maria smiles timidly and waves at the boy who is a few centimetres shorter than her. He reluctantly waves back. Antonio smiles in the cuteness of the two, and he excuses himself, leaving the two alone.

"So, are you Spanish too?" Maria asks, trying to spark up a conversation.

Lovino crosses his arms and replies, "No. I'm Italian."

"Oh? That means you're a colonized nation too!"

"Yeah… I heard that you're the country that Spain keeps trying to colonize."

"Yep!"

"He must really care about you…"

"I guess…"

"… Unlike me…"

"Not really. He talks about you quite often." Lovino is quite surprised.

"He… talks about me?"

"Indeed! He tells about how much you'd miss him and how much you wanted to come with him, and how you'd wet your pants..."

"Hey! That bastard… Wh-What else did he say?"

"He also told me about how you'd deny the fact he cares about you."

"He never did."

"Yeah he does!"

"No one cares about me, all right?"

"If he doesn't then he should be hurting you, treating you like a pet! He should have left you, or maybe stay away from you, leaving you alone! But Antonio does the complete opposite of that! He cares for you more than ever, Lovino."

"But he does leave me alone—"

"To find something that could benefit you and him!"

Lovino stays silent for a while. "… But even if he cares about me, he cares about you more. He thinks of you every night, of ways to get to you, of how he can 'hold you in his arms again'."

"Well, he's got me now. I suppose he cares about us equally, doesn't he? As his both of his colonies… as both of his children?"

"Children…? When did that happen?"

"Ever since he's got us." Eventually, silence covers an entire minute. Lovino turns around, heading for the stairs. "Where are you going?" Maria asks. "Do you want to sleep on the floor or in your bedroom?" he replies sarcastically. "Come on already." He goes upstairs. Maria smiles, and follows him up.


	3. Act 1 - Chapter 3

Maria and Lovino got to know very well during her days of staying. He tasted the mangoes from her place, and she tasted the tomatoes from his. Both said that it was delicious. Antonio just watches them happily, and got to build a better relationship with the two. But who knew Maria can be so creative? She made Spanish and new dishes in her own version. The Italian and Spaniard were stunned at her cooking skills. They enjoyed it very much, and will always ask for seconds.

When it was time for Maria to leave, the two kids promised to see each other again, and maybe Lovino could introduce her to Feliciano. She waved goodbye, and Lovino watched the ship grew smaller as it goes farther.

x-x

By the time Maria came back, Spain had to leave to go check another one of his colonies. He also mentioned that she'll be meeting him next. "Another boy nation…?" Maria mutters to herself. "Aren't there any female nations…?" Then, she just sighs and goes back to her house to study more of Spanish and English, and some of Antonio's cultures.

x-x

"So, who's the girl again?" asks the slightly older boy to Antonio.

"Her name is Maria Flores Corazon Carriedo. Why do you forget?" replies he.

"Not that I'm forgetting, I just don't wanna mess up our first meeting by saying her name wrong!" Antonio rolls his eyes and sees one of his boats arriving.

"Ah, there she is! Mi hija!" he exclaims as the female nation boarded off the boat. She gave him a warm hug, and then glances over at the other nation, who is currently stunned by her. "Hello, sir…?"

"Ah! M-My name's Mexico or Alejandro Manuel Carriedo! J-Just please c-call me Manuel! I-It's nice to finally meet you, Señorita Maria…"

"Dios mio… Alejandro…" Antonio bites his lip, trying not to laugh at this whole new side of the Mexican. Usually, he can be very hyper or just plain normal. "It's Manuel, Alejandro is a bit too long," retorts him. Maria just stands there quite confused.

"But Alejandro is fine!"

"I don't care! It just feels a lot better than being called 'Manuel'."

"Why?"

"Can we not talk about it here?"

"Excuse me," Maria butts in. "What's goi—"

"Now now, Maria, you'll have to stay with Manuel for a while. I'll be going to check on Lovino, you see. So, have fun, you two!" Antonio says and waves goodbye. The two stood there, in silence of their first meeting. "So…" Maria breaks the silence. "You're my half-brother like Lovino, eh?"

"I guess so," he replies.

"Umm… Aren't you going to show me the way…?"

"Ah! Yes, right this way!"

 _ **x-x**_

 _ **Yes, I know, ist of short chapter TTvTT**_

 _ **School's almost up so I'm getting' kinda busy with school-stuff so, I apologize for not reaching your expectations of a long chapter and more scenes between Mexico and Philippines. But I'll make sure that it'll be longer in the next one! Also, I believe that Act 1 – The Spanish Occupation will be ending soon after the next chapter or so, after the short British colonization of Manila and that one port in Cavite, I think.**_

 _ **Perhaps I'll do more research and see if I'll extend Act 1, or go to Act 2 – The American Occupation. Anyways, byieee~!**_


	4. Act 1 - Chapter 4

_**Fear not my readers! I have not abandoned this novel!**_

 _ **Anyways, just a little note before we start. I just want to thank Ninja-Samurai-Assassin for contributing in the story! I can't believe I forgot about Cuba's relationship with the Philippines QvQ**_ _ **(They either never mentioned it in school or I didn't listen to my history teachers)**_ _ **. And because of that, I believe that Act 1 will still be extended! Woopee! Now then, on with the story~~~!**_

 _ **PS. I'm so sorry if it's too short. I'm really sick right now and my head wouldn't cooperate with me.  
**_

x-x

"So jefe established this trading thing and never told us…?" Manuel asks.

"Perhaps so," replies the worker. The two nations exhale sharply as they watch the enormous ships being built. The ships, known as the galleons, are going to be used for transporting products between Asia, Mexico and America.

"I was about to tell you guys, but I guess you already found out." Antonio pops out of nowhere.

"Maybe you should tell us next time, jefe…" Maria says.

"I guess so. Lo siento, mi hija, hijo. All those aside, how are you two?"

"We're fine. We got to know each other quite a lot, so yeah. Who are you going to introduce to her next?" asks Manuel.

"I suppose we could visit Cuba to see Carlos… but Maria is not going to stay as long."

"Why not?" Antonio thinks for a minute or two, about what to say to Maria. "Well, uh… Boss Spain is going to be busy in Europe so…"

"Why? What's happening in Europe?"

"Many things, you know."

"Is there a war going on, jefe?" It was Manuel who asked this time.

"No! Not at all… Just some misunderstandings… But hopefully, it will not turn to war." Maria and Manuel proceed to glance at each other, with a hint of worry in their faces.

"Anyways, Maria, are you ready to go?" Antonio breaks the silence.

"Ah, I suppose I am," replies she.

"Well then, I'll give you a minute to say goodbye to your sibling," he says as he walks over to the ship. Maria nods, and smiles at Manuel, offering him a hug, in which he happily accepts.

"See you soon?"

"I guess."

x-x

 _September 19, 1762_

x-x

"You've issued a declaration of war!?" Maria exclaims at the Spanish soldier. "Don't you realize that we could be very much affected!?"

"Apparently, Señor Antonio Carriedo had issued this declaration ever since… January," the soldier mentions.

"January!?"

"But, Señor knows that you will be affected as well, including the other colonies. That is why he asking you to help make preparations for the war."

"What does he think we are!? We're not as strong as him and the other nations!" Maria puts her fingers on the bridge of her nose, while sighing frustratingly. She puts her hands on the table, calming down. "Do you have any idea where the British are located?"

"Reports have said that… they've sailed from Madras, India last month and we believe that they would be here in a few days."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about it a whole lot earlier!?"

"Señor Antonio—"

"It doesn't matter…" Maria sighs.

"The commander?" The soldier flips through the papers.

"We are not really sure who, but what we know is that… Arthur Kirkland is one of the commanders."

"Arthur Kirkland?"

"Britain, a nation like you, Señorita."

"I see… Have you warned my people of the upcoming war?"

"We're on it."

"I suppose that'll do… you may leave." The soldier salutes, however, he does not leave.

"Señorita… Brigadier Francisco has not returned yet… The British attacked Havana, and he is the acting Lieutenant Governor there."

"What!? Then who—"

"The Spanish Crown has appointed the Archbishop..."

"And not a military expert!?"

"It is not our decision. None of us are qualified to be in command, and we do not have much time to send another replacement from Spain. I suggest that we should just hope for the best."


End file.
